


Can't See You

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus has a blindfold





	Can't See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, blindfold

Alec stood staring at Magnus. Well, more importantly the item in Magnus' hand. From his fingers hung a piece of black silk material. Alec's eyes widened as he looked from Magnus' face to the material and back again.

"Wha-what is that?" A look of uncertainty crossing over Alec's features. His hazel eyes darting around the room.

Magnus took a step forward, twirling the material on his fingers. A wicked grin playing across his lips. "That, dear boy is a blindfold."

Magnus watched as Alec visibly fought to swallow. "Oh." The word was said in a small whisper barely heard by Magnus.

Magnus took another step closer. "Just trust me." He reached out, running his free hand down Alec's bare arm. Alec shook his head, but remained staring at the blindfold. "I wanted to try something a little different today, unless this makes you uncomfortable?" Magnus cocked his head to the side, watching Alec's reaction.

"Okay, just never . . ." Alec's voice trailed off and he looked away. Bringing his head up, he met Magnus' gaze and smiled. "Okay." Alec said and emphasized it with a nod of his head.

Magnus pulled Alec to his chest, kissed him and led him to the bed. He had Alec sit on the edge of the bed, leaned in and kissed him again before placing the blindfold over Alec's eyes. Alec shifted uncomfortably then startled when Magnus placed his hands on his chest, pushing him down on the bed. "Roll over, lay on your stomach."

Alec did as requested, making sure to feel around so he was on the middle of the bed. He felt the bed dip with Magnus' weight. He jumped slightly as Magnus' fingers ran along his shoulders. Feather light touches caressed his skin, only to be replaced with lips as Magnus kissed his way down his spine. Alec let out a moan as the sensations ran down his body. Lips were replaced by a tongue as Magnus licked his way back up, stopping at his ear. "Roll over, again."

He felt the heat of Magnus' body move away as he was given room to move. Alec bit his lip in anticipation, not being able to see his lover or what he intended to do. He let out a gasp as he felt Magnus' lips sucking his earlobe. Magnus let it go, to bit his neck causing Alec to shudder. Alec pressed himself into the mattress as Magnus licked and kissed a trail down his stomach, only stopping to swirl his tongue around Alec's nipples.

Magnus slid down his lover's body, coming to rest in the v of Alec's opened legs. He stilled Alec's body with a gentle hand on his hip as his other hand curled around his erection. Alec parted his lips in a silent moan as Magnus' tongue flicked across the head of his cock. His tongue swirled around the head of Alec's cock before licking down the hard length. He licked back up before opening his lips to take his lover's cock into his mouth.

Feeling soft lips and the warmth of Magnus' mouth around him, had Alec arching off the bed. "Oh, God." Alec managed to gasp out as soft lips sucked on him harder. He wanted to move, to thrust up to meet Magnus' lips but two hands kept him still. He fisted his hands into the blanket, head moving from side to side as he felt his orgasm build. "Magnus, I'm going, can't hold on." He felt Magnus take him completely into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he came. He shuddered through the after-shock as Magnus licked at him before gently letting him slip from his lips.

He felt movement and then warm breath against his neck. A kiss against his ear let him know that Magnus was next to him. "So, happy you let me use the blindfold on you?"

Alec was still waiting for his body to stop shuddering and for his breath to even out. He tried to raise his hand to take the blindfold off, but couldn't. He rolled his head to the direction of the body next to him. "Yeah. We can definitely use it again."

Magnus smiled and licked his lips at the thought of what he could do to Alec while he wore the blindfold later that night.


End file.
